


pull the trigger

by Rethira



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends mean I pulled the trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pull the trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [F Yeah Ghost Trick’s weekly prompts](http://fyeahghosttrick.tumblr.com/). This is a prompt from week 2. There are mucho spoilers, so if you haven’t played Ghost Trick beware.

It would be easy to blame her, the girl. Lynne. It would be so _easy_. If she hadn’t fought him so much, if she hadn’t _been_ there, in the park all those years ago. If she had just done her life differently-

It’s not fair at all. He knows that. He knows who’s to blame, and it always comes back to _him_. If he hadn’t taken the gun and run, if he hadn’t grabbed the girl and held her hostage, if he had been standing in a different place, if he had figured out who he _was_ sooner, if he hadn’t tried to sell his powers. If he hadn’t possessed Lynne.

There are so many ifs. Too many ifs.

Yomiel cradles Sissel’s unmoving body in his hands. He can’t feel the weight of it, the softness of his fur. He can’t feel the blood on his hands. He’d thought that before, when Sissel had purred and snuggled against him, he’d thought that was the worst thing. That he’d never been able to touch his best friend and _feel_ him.

This is worse. He can see the blood. It would still be warm. Sissel would still be warm. He’d be cooling by now, rigor mortis setting in. Yomiel doesn’t want to think about it.

Sissel was his best and only friend, the only friend Yomiel could ever want.

And he killed him.

He buries Sissel in a deserted stretch of abandoned land. He doesn’t have time for a proper grave, so it’s shallow, and he heaps the earth over him. The thought of going back into Sissel’s body makes Yomiel sick, and he doesn’t want to abandon him, but time is running out. There isn’t anything to mark Sissel’s grave, so Yomiel just puts stones around the little mound of earth and wishes he could still cry.

“I’m sorry,” Yomiel says, and then he brushes the dirt off his trousers and walks into his sad and lonely future.


End file.
